


What Teasing Brings

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana's reaction to being teased during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Teasing Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ December 9, 2011.

As soon as they’re back home, Tachibana shoves Sakura up against the wall and kisses him. It’s rushed and Tachibana clings to his shoulders, fingernails digging in and holding tight. Sakura tries to say something but Tachibana growls out some kind of demand and bites at Sakura’s mouth.  
  
Sakura decides it’s best to just let it go, then. He kisses Tachibana back, hands falling easily to Tachibana’s hips and drawing him closer.   
  
Tachibana rolls his hips slightly at the touch and presses closer, and Sakura feels the wall pushing up against his back and doesn’t even mind as he bites at Tachibana’s lip. Tachibana growls again and kisses him harder, tongue sweeping into his mouth. Sakura slips his hands up under Tachibana’s shirt and is rewarded with Tachibana lifting his knee slightly and grinding it up against Sakura.   
  
“You shouldn’t tease me,” Tachibana gasps out when they part for air. He kisses at Sakura again. “In the middle of a fight,” he hisses and punctuates with another bite to his lower lip. “You asshole.”  
  
Sakura just smiles and pulls Tachibana’s shirt up. “But if this is the reaction when I do, then—”  
  
He doesn’t get to finish because Tachibana’s fingers fist into Sakura’s hair and pull him down for another kiss. It feels as if it’ll bruise, but Sakura doesn’t protest.   
  
He chuckles against Tachibana’s mouth, and is rewarded with a harsher bite than before and the almost painful tug of fingers pulling at his hair.


End file.
